Filtration of fluids such as gases requires the removal of typically particulate or disparate impurities from the gas stream in order to limit introduction of the impurities into the environment, or circulation back into the associated process. It is ordinarily desirable to maximize the surface area available for filtration so as to remove large amounts of undesirable contaminants from the fluid stream, while maintaining the operating pressure differential induced by the filter as low as possible to achieve long service life and minimize surface strain.
One form of filtration is typically referred to as interception, that is, the filter media functions in the nature of a sieve that mechanically entraps particles larger than the pore size inherent to the media. Larger particles are removed from the fluidic stream by the openings in the filter media, with particles building on top of one another to create a filter cake that removes successively smaller particles.
More specifically, in a so-called “baghouse filter”, particulate material is removed from a gaseous stream as the stream is directed through the filter media. In a typical application, the filter media has a generally sleeve-like tubular configuration, with gas flow arranged so as to deposit the particles being filtered on the exterior of the sleeve. In this type of application, the filter media is periodically cleaned by subjecting the media to a pulsed reverse-flow, which acts to dislodge the filtered particulate material from the exterior of the sleeve for collection in the lower portion of the baghouse filter structure. U.S. Pat. No. 4,983,434, hereby incorporated by reference, illustrates a baghouse filter structure and a prior art filter laminate.
Heretofore, nonwoven fabrics have been advantageously employed for manufacture of filter media. Generally, nonwoven fabrics employed for this type of application have been entangled and integrated by mechanical needle-punching, sometimes referred to as “needle-felting”, which entails repeated insertion and withdrawal of barbed needles through a fibrous web structure. While this type of processing acts to integrate the fibrous structure and lend integrity thereto, the barbed needles inevitably shear large numbers of the constituent fibers, and undesirably create perforations in the fibrous structure, which act to compromise the integrity of the filter and can inhibit efficient filtration. Needle-punching can also be detrimental to the strength of the resultant fabric, requiring that a suitable nonwoven fabric have a higher basis weight in order to exhibit sufficient strength for filtration applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,601 to Kirayoglu discloses a hydroentangled, nonwoven fabric, which may be used as a heavy-duty gas filter. This filtration material however, cannot be subjected to a shrinkage operation. Exposure of the described fabric to a shrinkage operation is believed to have a negative effect on the physical performance of the filtration material.
The present invention is directed to a filter media, and method of making, which is formed through hydroentanglement, thus avoiding the deleterious effects of mechanical needling, while providing a filter media having the requisite strength characteristics, without possessing a limiting factor in performance. The filtration media of the present invention also demonstrates a highly desirable uniformity for cost-effective use.